Talk:Hell 6
New Attacks Okay, now we have to name 2 new enemy attacks: This type: (Same as the special AT from the Thunder Cestus 7) and this type: (Same as the special AT from Fire God 7) Any name suggestions can be raised and will be included in a voting session. Voting will follow the usual rules. Ivan247Talk Page 12:36, January 9, 2015 (UTC) The first one could be named Light, that's all I can think of. The second could be "Inferno" or anything relating to fire. Unrelated, but it almost looked like you were trying to avoid making the page :p Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 12:45, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Blaze would be better to avoid disambiguation? Yathimc (talk) 12:56, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I think "light" is a bit too non-attack-related. So how about "beam?" As for the second, I say "fireball." file:xparasite gif.gif 15:16, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Hm... Can someone confirm or deny whether or not the "spark" or whatever isn't just the other attacks just scaled very thin? Also, naming the latter fire-like names doesn't really work too well when there's a boss that uses a variant of said attack, only its freeze type. I came up with my own name for it; Ray. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:09, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Just confirmed. BTW, there is another unused attack in the source code. It looks like a spiral mine or a swastika. Yathimc (talk) 17:06, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::This pinwheel-like attack was used on the Strike Rod 7. If I'm correct only 3 images of attacks are not used by enemies currently, namely the sparks from Spark Knuckle 4, the flakes from Ice Sword 1 and the attack from Strike Rod 7. Ivan247Talk Page 18:38, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::The Sparks are the different??? Yathimc (talk) 19:42, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::The Flakes are different??? (The flakes from ice sword 1 are so small and so dense to recognize...) Yathimc (talk) 19:47, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Voting Section Yellow Triangle Bat's AT Spark *Eh... Light doesn't make much sense, and Beam sounds too similar to Laser. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:11, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *I guess, even if this is pretty much the only spark that's a line. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 21:05, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *Best choice for me. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 00:50, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Light Beam *That's what it looks like :p Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 23:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *Doesn't seem at all like a spark to me, and "light" just seems too non-threatening file:xparasite gif.gif 23:59, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Orange Demon Dragon and Blue Boss Gel Mushroom's AT Inferno Blaze is also fine, Fireball is OK, but it doesn't even looks like a ray... Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 23:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Blaze Fireball Ray *RIP dumb weed joke. Yeah, sorry guys, but we can't name this attack something fire related when there is literally a boss in the same update when it was introduced that possesses this attack type, only its freeze type. Ray can denote any number of elements, so I choose this. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:25, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *I still like fireball, but I doubt that'll get the majority vote, so I'll go here, being that it seems the least objectionable file:xparasite gif.gif 23:59, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Blur (NOT A VOTE) I don't know about any of these, they aren't that good (though I don't entirely mind what is picked). There isn't really a good name for this without it sounding dumb... best I can conjure up is something like Energy, but that doesn't sound right either... --Shnowshner200 (talk) 04:19, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Delta *How about this instead? I think I like this one better, anyway. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 05:12, January 10, 2015 (UTC)